


No tears left to cry

by xxlilitxx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlilitxx/pseuds/xxlilitxx
Summary: Card BPromt:Break Up





	No tears left to cry

Everything used to be fine. They were such a perfect couple that they thought they would end up marring, adopting kids and die together at an old age. But Shownu didnt seem the same the past weeks. Coming back home late at night if he did come back and ignoring Kihyun. As if he was all alone in the house they lived in together which actually was Kihyuns house. As if Kihyun didnt exist. Kihyun didnt know what was wrong so he tried to talk to Shownu only to be ignored over and over again. Normally Shownu was like an open book which Kihyun could read perfectly but he didnt seem to be able to read his emotions these past weeks. Kihyun was hurt. He didnt want to be ignored by Shownu. It hurt him so much to see his love looking him in the eyes without the loving look in his eyes. It was as if Shownu didnt love him anymore. But Kihyun didnt want to accept it. He kept persuading himself that that wasnt true and that Shownu would go back to be the loving boyfriend he used to be. He wanted Shownu to come hug him tightly and kiss him again. He missed that. Tell him that everything is going to be back to normal with his cute eye smile. Little did he know that wouldn´t happen ever again. Shownu dissociated himself more with each day passing. He didnt even come back home anymore. Kihyun guessed that Shownu went back to his own appartment leaving Kihyun all alone in his house. Every single thing in his house reminded Kihyun of the memories he had with Shownu. If he had one wish he would wish for Shownu to come back to him and wrap his strong and muscular arms around him to give him a feeling of safety and being the perfect boyfriend. Kihyun cried himself to sleep every night. It only destroyed him more. He missed Shownu so much but he knew Shownu wouldn´t come back to him. It had been one month he hadnt heard anything from the older.

Kihyun looked like how he felt. Dead. His eyes were puffy and red from crying but it didnt stop him from throwing Shownu´s things in Shownu´s bag and going all the way to Shownu´s appartment. He belled the ring and waited patiently for Shownu to open the door which he did after lettint the younger wait for 2 minutes. When he opened the door he tried to close the door again which Kihyun didnt let happen because he put his foot there and stopped Shownu from doing so. The older looked at him without any emotions. „What do you want from me?“, Shownu asked. Kihyun was happy and mad at the same time. Happy because he finally saw Shownu after a long time but mad because of this stupid game Shownu played. „Are you really asking me what I want from you? Did you forget I´m your boyfriend! Where have you been? You weren´t at home for over a month and kept ignoring me the whole time before. Did I do anything wrong or do you just don´t love me anymore? If that´s the case then you should have manned up and broke up with me. But you couldn´t do that right? Every night I cried myself to sleep wondering what I did wrong. Why you were acting so coldly to me. It hurt. So because you don´t seem to be man enough to break up I´ll do that.“, Kihyun yelled at Shownu not minding the fact that Shownu had neighbors who might hear this. He took Shownus bag and threw the bag at Shownu. „I´m breaking up with you Son Hyunwoo. It was nice knowing you but it´d be better to never see each other again!“, he said while tearing up before turning around and going away. He slightly hoped Shownu would stop him and tell him how sorry he is. But that didnt happen. He only heard how Shownu closed his door showing that their „perfect“ relationship was over with no more hopes left.


End file.
